Langle Chapter 7
Hi. I'm bored. Langle Chapter 7, Ghostly Ghosts LB: How you is going to help us? Phantom Freddy: Well if all the phantoms meet together, we will be able to burn this place down. LB: Where are the phantoms? P. Freddy: You are going to search... in group... all of you. LB: OK... You made the team? P. Freddy: Yep. P. Freddy: You little green goblin and you golden bunny, go together. LB and Springtrap: I cri P. Freddy: The pirate parrot and the white fox, go together. Toy Foxy: OK Gosa: Look, she is back. P. Freddy: You fat bear and... the other fox, go together. G. Foxy: YESSHHH! P. Freddy: You duck and you bunny, go together. P. Freddy: You old bear and you hot chicken, go together. Toy Chica: Meh. P. Freddy: another fox, you go alone. Foxy: Meeee... P. Freddy: The other white fox and the golden bear, go together. Animatronic Mangle (A Mangle): Yeeeeey. P. Freddy: Now find all the phantoms and bring them to The Office. Goodbye *vanishes* LB: How many phantoms are here? BB and The Puppet: AND US?! LB: You two, go together. Chica and Bonnie go to CAM 07 Chica: Hey Bonnie! Bonnie: What? Chica: I'm hungry! Bonnie: What do you want to eat? Chica: PIZZA! Chica and Bonnie walks away, but monitor turns on showing Phantom Chica (P. Chica) 's face... P Chica: *appears behind Chica and whispers on her ear* PASTA?! Chica tries to look at P. Chica, but she vanishes Chica: Did you heard that? Bonnie: Nope. Chica: Someone whispered..."PASTA?!" in my ear... Bonnie: But you dont have ears Chica: So, how did you not hear it? Bonnie: Logic. P. Chica appears behind Bonnie and whispers: PASTA?! Bonnie punches P. Chica Bonnie: sorry! Chica: IT IS ME... BUT REPAIRED AND BURNED!! P. Chica: PASTA!! LETS EAT PASTAAA!! Bonnie: But she is totally the opposite of you. Chica: I think she is a phantom... P. Chica: I'm Phantom Chica! Chica: Hey Chica! Follow us! P. Chica goes in The Office with Chica and Bonnie LB and Springtrap are on CAM 04 Springtrap: Do you heard someone screaming "PASTA?!" LB: No.... *touches his face with P. Mangle's face* Springtrap: LB....LB...LBBBBBBB... LB: What? Springtrap: PH--PH-PHA-PHANTOM MANGLEEEE!!! P. mangle: *loud noise that he makes in FNaF 3* *tries to bite LB's frontal lobe off* LB: *avoids* AHH HELP P. Mangle jumps around LB, trapping him in his wires LB: Great T-T Springtrap: Hey Phantom Mangle! Follow me! P. Mangle: FOOOOOD P. Gosa: BUNNY HAS FOOOOD P. Mangle chases Springtrap until they enter in The Office. Springtrap: Is that Phantom Chica? Chica: Yep. Is that Phantom Mangle? LB: Yep. Mangle A and Goldy on CAM 08. Goldy: Sooo... do you want to kiss when the pizzeria burns? Mangle A: Nope... Goldy: Oh. Phantom Puppet starts blocking Goldy's view Goldy: WHO ARE YOU?! P. Puppet: ..... Mangle A grabs P. Puppet and leaves him inside The Office Mangle A: Heh.. Toy Foxy and Gosa appear in The Office Toy Foxy: I CAN'T FIND THEM!!! P. Foxy and P. BB appears in The Office P. BB: HIIII!!! P. Foxy: Let's burn this place to the ground? P. Freddy appears in The Office. P. Freddy: Yep. All the phantoms starts to glow and burn. Toy Foxy: BETTER RUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUNNNNN!!! LB: Uh... *picks the paper plates, the box and Toy Bonnie's dead pile* LB: I'm going to revive you friends... Bonnie Paper Plate: I'm alive... LB: Oh, OK. BB Paper Plate: RUN AWAY ALREADY!!!! Meanwhile, outside Fazbear's Fright Toy Foxy: WHERE IS LB?!?! Goldy: Kiss? Mangle A: Nope. Springtrap: Oh no... LB comes out of the pizzeria, with all in hand LB: GUYS I LIVE- The Pizzeria explodes and burns, throwing everyone away Meanwhile, close to the FNaF 4 place.... LB: I said it was a bad idea... Toy Foxy: Hey guys! Let's live here! BTW everyone comes out alive k thx bai Final Notes hiatus. ;-;